finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta Attack (ability)
.]] Delta Attack , also known as Delta Hit and Triangle Attack , is a powerful recurring attack which requires the presence of all three users. It is commonly cast by the Magus Sisters and Movers and it often has devastating effects on the target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Delta Attack is an enemy ability used by the Magus Sisters. When used, Sandy casts Reflect on Cindy who attacks a target, and Mindy then casts an offensive spell on Cindy, which bounces off and hits the player party. The sisters' version of the Delta Attack is not really a programmed attack skill, but rather a strategy. It can be avoided by silencing Sandy. Final Fantasy V Delta Attack is an enemy ability used by Phobos, Nereid, and Triton, three of Exdeath's lackeys, when one of them is defeated and revived before the player has a chance of killing one of the others. It inflicts low to mediocre non-elemental damage to one character with a chance of inflicting Petrify. Omega also uses Delta Attack, which does more damage, but can be reflected. The Mover enemy located in the final dungeon can also use Delta Attack. If the player catches it, Delta Attack will be used upon the enemy's release. Neo Exdeath uses Delta Attack during the final battle, and reflecting it will instantly destroy one of Neo Exdeath's four sections, regardless of where it hits; this can be done once per battle. Enuo, Omega Mk.II, and Neo Shinryu all can use this attack in the ''Advance and later remakes. ''Final Fantasy VI Delta Attack (also called Delta Hit) is an enemy ability used by the Dream Stooges Laragorn, Curlax, and Moebius. It has a possibility of petrifying the character it hits, and it cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. Omega Weapon and Inferno can also use the attack. Final Fantasy VII Triangle Attack is an enemy ability used by the Movers, it deals moderate non-elemental damage to one party member. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Delta Attack is an enemy ability used by Movers. It deals HP Critical damage to Zack. Final Fantasy IX Movers in Terra will cast Delta Attack when three are alive at the same time. It only uses Delta Attack as a counterattack when all three Movers are hovering and inflicts Instant Death to the character that attacked them. Final Fantasy X Delta Attack is the Magus Sisters' Overdrive and the strongest aeon Overdrive, and has the longest animation sequence. It is a non-elemental attack, which breaks the damage limit by default; however, the attack is hindered by the enemy's defense, so inflicting Armor Break beforehand is useful. In the ''International and HD Remaster versions, it deals 6 attacks rather than just 1. When the Magus Sisters and the Dark Magus Sisters are fought, they can use their Delta Attack Overdrive on the player. When used by the Dark Magus Sisters every hit deals 99,999 damage and it nulls Auto-Life. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Delta Attack is the Overdrive that the Magus Sisters use when fought in the Farplane. It reduces the party's HP to 1 and MP to 0. Final Fantasy XIV Delta Attack is used by the moogles in the trial "Thornmarch (Extreme)" on command of Good King Mogglemog XII. Three of the moogles will move into position to release a triangular attack in the center of battle arena that inflicts heavy damage to anyone inside. Players should avoid the center to keep from getting caught in the attack. Omega performs an attack similar in animation to Delta Attack when fighting Shinryu during the penultimate quest of The Far of Edge of Fate quest line. In the Savage difficulty version of Deltascape V4.0, Neo Exdeath will unleash Delta Attack upon the party; forcing the party to dodge Blizzard III attacks and spread to avoid overlapping Fire III attacks all while the tanks are enduring powerful Thunder III tank busters. In Alphascape V3.0, Omega unleashes Delta Attack upon the party as its ultimate attack, dealing colossal damage requiring heavy mitigation. In the Savage difficulty version the party must use a tank's Limit Break 3 to survive. The healers must restore the party to full health, as Delta Attack will petrify any players not fully healed. In Eden's Gate: Resurrection, Eden Prime uses a different Delta Attack which casts Eden's Blizzard III, Eden's Thunder III, and Eden's Fire III at once. Eden's Blizzard III targets the center circle around it, Eden's Thunder III targets the center row and center column, and Eden's Fire III targets everyone for splash damage, requiring players to spread out to avoid them. In Savage mode, while Eden Prime buffs itself with Paradise Regained, Regained Blizzard III requires all players to stay in its hitbox, Regained Thunder III requires the tanks to spread away from the other seven players, while Regained Fire III requires the DPS and healers to stack. Final Fantasy XV While enemy abilities are not explicitly named, necromancers and psychomancers use an ability similar to Delta Attack, with the three flames floating around them forming a triangle and firing a beam at the party that deals heavy damage and inflicts petrification. The attack can be avoided by staying close to the enemy and on the ground, as the beam originates above them and will pass over the player's head from this position, though this can leave the player vulnerable to their instant death attacks instead. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Delta Attack is the Magus Sisters' special attack when summoned. It inflicts non-elemental damage to all enemies and recovers the HP and reduces the damage taken for two turns to all party members. Using Delta Attack costs 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Delta Attack is one of Exdeath's HP attacks. It creates a field of energy to block attacks as Exdeath thrusts his sword through it to send a burst of energy straight forward. It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Delta Attack is the Magus Sisters' summon ability that automatically decreases an opponent's Bravery by 50%, and halves their base Bravery for a period of time. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Delta Attack is one of Exdeath's HP attacks. It costs 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Magus Sisters use Delta Attack when summoned, which decreases an opponent's Bravery by 50%, and halves their base Bravery for a period of time. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Delta Attack is one of Exdeath's HP attacks, which allows him to unleash a wave of arcane energy at midrange. It is unlocked by default at level 1. It doesn't have any defensive properties. It is, however, one of the faster HP attacks and it can be charged to increase its range or to punish dodging attempts. Exdeath also uses Delta Attack in one of the story mode cutscenes to attack Shantotto, Tidus, and Firion, where it appears to have a much greater range than its in-game counterpart. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Delta Attack is usable by one of Moebius's cards while Laragorn and Curlax are also in play. For the discard of another Moebius card, Delta Attack allows the player to select one of the opponent's Forwards. As long as a card with the job "Three Dream Stooges" remains in play, that Forward cannot attack, Block, or use its abilities. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Chrono Trigger Delta Attack is used by the boss Guardian and his two Bits if all three are present. It damages the entire party for moderate Shadow damage. Gallery FFVI Tri.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Delta Attack.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). Triangle Attack.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Delta Attack.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Delta Attack.png|Final Fantasy IX. Magus Sisters Delta Attack.png|Final Fantasy X'' (PS2). FFX Delta Attack.PNG|''Final Fantasy X'' (PS3). FFX-2 Delta Attack 1.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' (First part). FFX-2 Delta Attack 2.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' (Second part). FFX-2 Delta Attack 3.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' (Final part). FFXIV Delta Attack.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. Dissidia Exdeath Delta Attack.jpg|Exdeath using Delta Attack in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. MagusSistersDissidia.png|Magus Sisters using Delta Attack when summoned in Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Delta Attack.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Delta Attack.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Delta Attack.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Delta Attack - Yuna UUR+.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+). FFAB Magus Sisters (Delta Attack) - Yuna Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Magus Sisters (Delta Attack) - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Magus Sisters (Delta Attack) - Yuna Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend). FFRK Delta Attack.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' version. FFRK Delta Attack 2.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Delta Attack.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology it:Attacco delta Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Summon abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks